Wanita Simpanannya Kise Ryota
by dunkeruheito
Summary: Kise Ryota terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama selingkuhannya.


**Wanita Simpanan Kise Ryota**

 ** _Kurochin_**

Summary:  
Kise Ryota terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama selingkuhannya.

Disclaimer:  
1\. Kuroko no BasukeKise Ryota dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah karya dan karakter Original Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.  
2\. Penulis tidak memperoleh keuntungan materiil apa pun dari _karya_ fiksi ini.

Kilauan bintang dalam gelapnya malam menghiasi peta langit. Ia mendekap selimutnya lebih erat, _Dingin_ , pikirnya. Ia setengah berharap bisa menangkap cahaya kerlap-kerlip berwarna merah mengarungi peta langit di atas sana. Siapa tahu itu suaminya yang tengah berselingkuh! Kira-kira begitulah apa yang dipikirkan guru taman kanak-kanak itu.

Aneh! Harusnya ia marah setelah mengetahui bahwa pria kesayangannya bermain api di belakangnya. Tidak. Tidak. Justru sebaliknya. Kise Ryota yang notabene suaminya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu justru terang-terangan berselingkuh di depannya dan sepengetahuannya. Tetsuya sendiri dengan senang hati merestui dan mendukung keputusannya. Terkadang ia memang cemburu ( _jangan harap ia akan mengakui ini kepada suaminya_ ) dan khawatir jika Ryota menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama dengan selingkuhannya itu. Bukankah ini sungguh gila? Rumah tangga macam apa ini? Ckckck. Tetsuya nampaknya telah dibutakan oleh cinta.

Tetsuya mengeratkan selimutnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka karena dering bel di pintu depan yang terdengar tak sabaran. Ia membuka pintu perlahan, ia sudah tahu bahwa ia akan menemukan pria bersurai emas yang berdiri dengan senyum hangat di sana.  
 _"Tetsuya-cchi~ Aku pulang!"_ Kalimat itu teregistrasi dalam indera pendengarannya begitu pintu terbuka lebar.  
Wajah Ryota terlihat lelah namun tetap terlihat tampan.  
 _"Selamat datang, Ryota-kun!"_ Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu dengan sedikit berjinjit, ia memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Ryota.  
Bagi Ryota saat itu juga ia ingin meledakan dirinya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia pulang ke rumah dan begitu ia sampai, masih lengkap dengan seragam penerbangannya ( _karena ia buru-buru bergegas dari bandara agar bisa segera bertemu dengan Tetsuya-cchi nya_ ), ia mendapat kecupan manis di pipi. Momen seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi, Tetsuya jarang sekali berinisiatif menunjukan perasaannya seperti ini. Jadi, Ryota benar-benar ingin meledak saat itu juga. Ia mengambil pria mungil di depannya, memeluknya dengan erat. Menunjukan afeksinya pada pria itu.

 _"Aroma 'wanita simpanan' mu itu bisa ku cium dengan jelas, Ryota-kun! Ganti pakaianmu dulu. Jangan coba-coba mendekat sebelum kau ganti pakaianmu!"_ Ancam Tetsuya setelah melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Ryota. Kekehan berat terlepas begitu saja dari mulut Ryota mendengar kata 'wanita simpanan' dengan nada cemburu yang dilontarkan Tetsuya barusan.  
 _"Bodoh! Apa yang kau tertawakan? Kau bahkan menghabiskan waktu 3 bulan bersamanya."_ Tetsuya melanjutkan aksi protesnya.  
 _"Nee~ Jadi Tetsuya-cchi cemburu dengan 'wanita simpanan' ku?"_ Ia menggoda pasangannya sambil menahan tawa.  
 _"Tentu tidak! Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu, Kise-kun! Mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan pesawat terbang. Toh itu hanya benda mati."_ Elak Tetsuya.

Ryota tahu bercandanya sudah keterlaluan, Tetsuya sampai menyebutnya _'Kise-kun'_ seperti ketika mereka masih di bangku sekolah dulu, itu artinya ia benar-benar marah atau merajuk. Tapi sungguh, Tetsuya benar-benar imut di saat seperti ini. Bukan berarti biasanya ia tidak imut, hanya saja kali ini benar-benar sungguh amat sangat imut. Imut? Iya, imut. Lihatlah bagaimana ia mengelak mati-matian bahwa ia tak merasa cemburu dengan pesawat terbang yang jelas-jelas _(bahkan ia mengakuinya sendiri)_ adalah benda mati, padahal ia sendiri yang mulai menggunakan istilah _'wanita simpanannya Ryota-kun'_ untuk burung besi itu dalam aksi protesnya, karena Ryota sering tak pulang dalam jangka waktu lama, seperti kali ini tiga bulan karena tugasnya sebagai pilot (dan terkadang co-pilot)

Ryota kembali mendekap Tetsuya lalu menggendongnya ala _Koala Hug_ , beranjak meninggalkan pintu depan dan segera menuju ruang tamu. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan Kuroko masih dalam dekapannya (dan tambahan lagi, pangkuannya). Ia menatap manik biru Tetsuya, membiarkan dirinya terhipnotis biru muda. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah mereka, membiarkan bibir mereka bersentuhan hanya untuk beberapa detik. Lalu ia kembali menarik Tetsuya ke dalam dekapannya. Begitulah cara Ryota menyampaikan rindunya.  
 _"Aku juga merindukanmu."_ Bisik Tetsuya.

Malam ini sama seperti malam kepulangan Ryota yang lainnya, berakhir dengan tak tidur semalaman dalam pelukan masing-masing. Mereka berbagi kehangatan, berbagi cerita. Ryota akan mengecup punggung tangan Tetsuya sambil mendengar ceritanya bersama murid-muridnya di sekolah dan Tetsuya akan tersenyum manis dengan tatapan ceritakan-lebih-banyak-tentang-perjalananmu. Begitulah ritual malam mereka setiap kali Ryota tiba di rumah.

 _Fin._

A/n:  
Halo, semuanya! Ini cerita pertama ku di sini. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Jujur saja, aku sedang dalam keadaan tak-mampu-dan-tak-bisa-move-on-dari-KiKuro hahaha. Penyakit ini sudah menyerangku sejak aku membongkar setiap sisi weibo untuk mencari fanart KiKuro. Selamat membaca~  
Salam,  
Kurochin.


End file.
